


【特战队】高墙下

by EndlessLight



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLight/pseuds/EndlessLight
Summary: 站街文学 这墙因你更高，墙上注定留下你的名字
Relationships: Donald Trump / 肖战, Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, Trump/肖战, 川普/肖战, 特战队, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 93
Kudos: 481





	【特战队】高墙下

工人们正在加班加点地建造这无边无际的高墙。因为特朗普的一句“Make America great again，”无数正直壮年的年轻人不得不远离家乡来到边境。这蛮夷之地并没有什么消遣方式，倒是有很多邻国的性工作者或是为了金钱，或是为了偷渡来到这里。这其中不乏一位亚洲的青年，他生的清秀，竟有几分女色，在这儿深受男男女女的喜爱。对，他可以为所有人服务，只要你问他，他并不会肯定或是拒绝，他只是默认，一如他以往的人生。

特朗普是在工地上视察的时候看到他的。野外的洗手间里传来了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声和沉重的喘息声。他本想直接离开，就在那一刹那，洗手间隔间的门打开了，一个清秀的东方面孔穿着凌乱的衣衫出现在了他的面前，特朗普光明正大地打量着他。那亚洲青年倒也看着他，似乎认不出面前的这位总统。 特朗普饶有趣味地对着他挑了个眉，示意他和自己走，毕竟谁知道他是怎么来到边境线的，万一是个非法移民呢。

特朗普带着他来到了墙根下，并且示意安保稍微保持距离。他把这个亚洲男孩抵在墙上，观察他的深情变化。这男孩不惊不喜也不怒，既不抗拒也不迎上来。既然他没有say no，特朗普便欺身上去，190的身高瞬间将小小的青年压在身下。他舔了舔青年的耳垂，换来对方的细微颤抖。特朗普又一路向下，舔了舔他的侧颈，咬了一口锁骨，换来对方的一声闷哼。特朗普满意地继续向下，扯开他本就不整洁的衣衫，在那已被他人留过印记的胸膛上，嘬了一口凸起的红点。特朗普的大手绕到后方用力地揉搓着少年的双臀，感受这青年肉体的美好。特朗普并不想亲吻对方充满血色的双唇，因为对于他而言，这唇过于肮脏。

特朗普挑挑眉，示意对方，该他了。 那个青年便顺从地蹲下，解开了特朗普昂贵的皮带，有技巧地抚摸着对方胯下鼓鼓的一团。  
他还凑上前去，隔着布料，伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔舐着对方的胀大。直到内裤快要包不住时，青年拉下了内裤，那大物便直接弹在了他的脸上。 他也不恼，用手握住，便张嘴口了起来。

特朗普满意地看着胯下为他口的青年，忍不住将腰往年多顶几分，而那青年则被死死地钉在了墙上。等到差不多时，特朗普示意青年站起来，背过身趴在墙上，并且叫青年自己将肉棒放进去。  
青年的穴口不久前才被他人操干过，此刻粉嫩松软异常的洞口还带着点他人遗留的精液。  
青年握住特朗普的肉棒对准自己的洞口，身体缓缓向后吞入肉棒，到达深处的那一瞬间，两人都发出了一声叹息。  
随后特朗普便抓住青年的腰，大力地操干了起来。  
青年被顶的头不时地撞到墙，但他也不说什么，只是舒服地直叹气呻吟。  
“啊。。。恩。。。啊。。。”

“what‘s your name？”青年听到身后的人问。  
“啊。。。啊。。。xiao zhan。。。”  
“what does that mean？”  
“啊。。啊。。。stop the war。。。”  
“Interesting。。。”他的动作越发的大力了。

结束后，特朗普看着眼前的青年说：“zhan，看到这高墙了吗，你也是这其中的一块砖。”  
男孩看了看这高墙，没有发表任何看法。最后他想了想说，那我居家隔离去了，也祝你别被疫情感染吧。


End file.
